Frühlingsgefühle
by ssj-4-ever
Summary: Einfach lesen und staunen was frauen so machen wenn sie alleine sind. Kapitel 2 endlich auch zum lesen freigegeben. plz R
1. Die ersten Gefühle erwachen

Es begann alles zu Frühlingsbeginn, wo die Gefühle verrückt spielen und sich neue Liebe entwickeln kann.  
  
Krillin und Nr. 18 hatten vor ihr einjähriges Jubiläum zu feiern, und luden die ganze Z-Crew ein. "Na ihr zwei Turteltäubchen! Wie ich sehe scheint es euch ernst zu sein mit eurer Beziehung! Ich gratuliere euch und wünsche euch noch viel Glück in den weiteren Jahren!", sagte Muten Roshi, der trotz seiner herzzerreißenden Ansprache unentwegt auf die Brüste von Nr. 18 starrte. Goku drängte ihn beiseite. "Hey Leute! Ich freue mich euch wiederzusehen! Unglaublich das das mit euch jetzt schon ein Jahr geht!", sagte Goku der mit ChiChi gekommen war. "Ach Son Goku! Du und ChiChi seit ja schon viel länger zusammen als wir! Bei uns dauert es noch ein bißchen bis das zweite Kind folgt!" , sagte Krillin ganz verlegen.  
  
So ging es eine Weile bis ihnen alle gratuliert hatten, bis auf Videl und Son Gohan, die noch nicht einmal auf der Party eingetroffen waren. "Wo bleiben die nur?", fragte sich der Herr der Schildkröten voller Sorge. Doch da ging die Tür auf und da standen die Beiden. Videl hatte ein wunderschönes Kleid an, das nicht zu wenig Haut zeigte. Son Gohan war traditioneller Weise im Smoking gekommen.  
  
"Entschuldigt die Verspätung aber bis ich wußte was ich anziehen sollte, war es schon viel zu spät um noch pünktlich zu erscheinen!", sprach Videl im hoch geschwollenem Stil und stolzierte zu Krillin und Nr. 18 hinüber. "Frauen...", raunte Gohan Vegeta zu. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu eurem Einjährigen! Ich hoffe es werden noch viele solcher Partys folgen!", sagte Videl und strahlte im ganzen Gesicht.  
  
Als Nr. 18 ihr die Hand geben wollte, rutschte sie ab und bekam versehentlich Videl´s Brüste zu fassen. Sie wollte ihre Hand wieder zurückziehen doch da streichelte Videl ganz sanft über die Wange von C 18 und lächelte sie an. Beide empfanden zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein unglaublich warmes Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Sie sahen sich eine Zeit lang tief in die Augen bis sie von Krillin unterbrochen wurden. "Na ihr beiden? Wollt ihr euch nicht gleich gegenseitig ausziehen?", fragte Krillin spöttisch. Er wußte ja nicht das die Beiden an genau das dachten.  
  
Der restliche Abend verging ohne große Ereignisse bis dann alle gingen und Videl C 18 noch beim aufräumen half. "Ich fliege inzwischen nach Hause Schatz !", rief Gohan Videl zu und flog davon. Krillin lag schon schlummernder Weise im Bett und schlief seinen Rausch aus.  
  
Da waren sie also, ganz allein und ungestört im Wohnzimmer. Sie räumten alles so schnell sie konnten weg um danach eine etwas heißere Tätigkeit zu vollziehen. Als dann alles weggeräumt war, legten sich beide vor das Haus und sahen sich den Sternenhimmel an. Sie sprachen über Dinge, über die Frauen halt so reden als sie sich plötzlich wieder tief in die Augen sahen. Sie verstummten.  
  
Schließlich berührten sich ihr Hände und streichelten sich gegenseitig. Da war wieder das warme Gefühl das sie schon bei Beginn der Party gespürt hatten. Wieder landete die Hand von Nr. 18 auf Videl´s Brust, doch diesmal beabsichtigt. C 18 massierte sie ganz sanft und schob mit der anderen Hand den ersten Träger des Kleides von Videl´s Schulter. Wieder streichelte Videl Nr. 18´s Wange ganz sanft und hörte ein leises Stöhnen von der blonden Schönheit.  
  
Sie sahen sich wieder in die Augen und es knisterte erneut zwischen ihnen. Ihre Lippen kamen sich immer näher bis sie sich schließlich berührten und sich ihre Zungen miteinander spielten. Der zweite Träger von Videl´s Kleid war auch schon von ihrer Schulter gerutscht und so offenbarte sich Nr. 18 ein göttlicher Anblick. Videl trug keinen BH und ihre Brüste mit den steifen Nippeln erbebten unter C 18´s Händen. Sie massierte sie zärtlich wie Videl es noch nie erlebt hatte. Schließlich bekam sie auch Nr.18´s Zunge auf ihren glühenden Brüsten zu spüren.  
  
Videl entschloß sich die Offensive zu ergreifen und warf die süße blonde Stute auf den Rücken und legte sich auf sie. Ganz sanft küßten sie sich und massierten sich gegenseitig ihre wohlgeformten Rundungen. Videl begann nun ihr Gegenüber auszuziehen und überall zu küssen. Schon lagen beide oben ohne aufeinander und rieben ihr Brüste aneinander.  
  
"Schatz! Komm ins Bett!", hörten die beiden Krillin rufen. "OK Mäuschen, ich muss gehen. War schön mit dir zu spielen", sagte C 18 und gab Videl noch einen Abschiedskuß der ein paar Minuten dauerte. Nachdem C 18 im Haus verschwunden war, zog Videl sich wieder an und flog nach Hause. 


	2. Wenn man sich näher kommt

Also hier die Fortsetzung zu "Frühlingsgefühle" Bitte schreibt mir ein paar Kommentare, weil ich noch nicht lange solche Geschichten schreibe und dringend Tips brauche! Greetings to all ssj´s in the world  
  
Videl erwachte am nächsten Morgen und konnte an nichts anderes denken, als an die gestrige Party bzw. das was danach geschah. Sie sah alles ganz genau vor sich und konnte sich diesen Gedanken nicht entziehen. Sie bemerkte auch das sie allmählich feucht wurde, und so versuchte sie an etwas anderes zu denken. Es gelang ihr nicht. Unentwegt musste sie an die wohltuenden Hände ihrer Gespielin denken und wurde ziemlich geil davon. Son Gohan schlief noch tief und fest. Er konnte sie also auch nicht befriedigen. Sie beschloß zu C 18 zu fliegen um mit ihr über die gestrigen Ereignisse zu reden.  
  
Als sie bei Nr. 18 ankam, wurde diese unübersehbar etwas rot und kam ihr entgegen. Sie gaben sich aber nur die Hand, da das Risiko erwischt zu werden zu groß war. "Ich wollte mit dir über gestern reden", stammelte Videl der es sichtlich etwas unangenehm war darüber zu reden. "Nicht hier", erwiderte die blonde Schönheit und zog sie an der Hand vor das Haus. Selbst während dieser eher unsanften Berührung empfanden beide ein sehr wohltuendes Gefühl. "Ich kenne einen Ort der wie geschaffen zum ungestört sein ist", sagte Videl mit einem leichten Unterton der Begierde. So schnell konnte Nr. 18 gar nicht "OK" sagen da hatte Gohan´s Geliebte sie schon gepackt und war mit ihr los geflogen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie an eine Lichtung die von riesigen Bäumen umschlossen war. Das Plätzchen war trotz der Hitze angenehm kühl. Sie setzten sich hin und sahen sich wieder tief in die Augen. "18... so kann das nicht funktionieren! Ich weiß nicht was ich für dich empfinde oder wie ich damit umgehen soll. Es wäre verdammt schwierig unter ewiger Beobachtung zusammen zu sein", sagte Videl sehr besorgt in das Gesicht von Nr. 18 blickend. Diese sah sie lächelnd an und versuchte sie mit ihren Streicheleinheiten zu beruhigen. "Mäuschen... Darüber habe ich mir gestern auch Gedanken gemacht. Und ich denke ... nunja ich glaube das..."stotterte die blonde Einfühlsame. "Sag's mir bitte! Ich muss das jetzt hören...", sagte Videl die den Tränen nahe stand. "Ich glaube ich liebe dich", vollendete Blondie [bevor ich dauernd C 18 schreib, schreib i lieber so an schmoan] ihr Liebesgeständniss. Nun konnte Videl ihre Tränen nicht mehr halten und heulte los. "Nicht doch", sagte C 18 mit beruhigender Stimme und schloß sie in die Arme. "Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte Videl ihrer neuen Liebe ins Ohr. Sie verharrten in dieser Position.  
  
Plötzlich sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen. Videl´s Tränen versiegten allmählich und ihre kristallklaren, azurblauen Augen sahen C 18 mit einem Blick an, den man nicht anders deuten konnte, als ein Blick der nach einem Kuß schrie. Also ließen sie sich von ihrer Lust und Begierde leiten und küßten sich innig. Gefühle durchströmten die Beiden, die sie schon längst für vergessen glaubten.  
  
C 18´s Hand griff wieder nach Videl´s Brust und massierte sie sanft. Videl empfand diese Berührung sehr intensiv und wurde schrecklich feucht. Der blonden Gespielin erging es nicht anders. Jede der Beiden bemerkte die Erregung der jeweils Anderen und ging sofort darauf ein. Sie fuhren sich gegenseitig unter ihre Schlüpfer, rieben sich gegenseitig ihre feuchten Spalten und stöhnten wie schon lange nicht mehr. Während sie all dies taten, küßten sie sich um ihre Zungen zu beschäftigen.  
  
Videl entzog sich kurz des Zungenspiels in ihrem Mund und flüsterte C 18 ins Ohr:" Leg dich hin. Ich will nicht nur deinen Mund küssen." Dieser Satz machte den sexgierigen Androiden noch geiler und sie legte sich auf das weiche Gras. Ganz langsam ließ sie sich von Videl ausziehen und auf jedem Quadratzentimeter ihres Körpers küssen.  
  
Letztendlich lag sie so vor Videl, wie Gott sie schuf [ Naja oder Dr. Gero ]. Blitzschnell entledigte sich Videl ihres Oberteils und ließ ihre Brüste über C 18´s Zunge baumeln. Diese genoß es sichtlich, die Brüste ihrer Geliebten direkt vor ihre Nase gehalten zu bekommen. Das zeigte sie sehr deutlich indem sie mit ihrer Zunge erst den Busen rund um die Brustwarze ableckte und sich dann immer mehr Richtung Nippel arbeitete. Videl´s Haut duftete nach Honig [ weshalb auch immer ] und verschaffte Nr. 18 ein Gefühl als würde sie einen Berg Honig lecken.  
  
Beide erregte es sehr hier mitten in der Natur miteinander zu schlafen. Die Vögel zwitscherten während sich die beiden Frauen befriedigten. Auch Videl war nun komplett nackt und lag auf C 18. Sie küßten sich innig und ihre Finger waren in der Vagina der jeweils anderen. Nr. 18 legte Videl ganz sanft zur Seite und küßte sie von den Brüsten an abwärts. Videl konnte gar nicht fassen wie schön es war am ganzen Körper geküßt zu werden. Sie spürte wie die Zunge ihrer lesbischen Liebe sie in ihrem Bauchnabel besuchte und kitzelte.  
  
Plötzlich überkam Videl ein neues, unbekanntes Gefühl. Sie spürte etwas nasses, langes auf ihrem Kitzler. Sie sah zu ihrer Muschi hinunter und sah wie Nr. 18 genußvoll an ihrem Hügelchen saugte. Videl war schon öfter geleckt worden aber noch nie so intensiv wie von ihrer blonden Zungenakrobatin. Ihr lautes Stöhnen ließ C 18 nur noch heftiger an Videl´s gesamter Spalte lecken und saugen.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHH JAAAAAA", schrie Videl laut und drückte den Kopf ihrer Gespielin fest zwischen ihre Beine. Videl´s Vagina wurde dabei so feucht, das C 18 ganz voll von dieser Flüssigkeit war. "Leg dich auf den Rücken", sagte Videl nach einiger Zeit. Die bis jetzt noch unbefriedigte Frau tat wie es hier gesagt wurde. Videl preßte ihr Knie auf das feuchte Loch ihrer Geliebten. "Mhm ... Das machst du sehr gut", stöhnte Nr. 18 immer wieder vor sich hin.  
  
Videl´s Zunge wanderte von Nr.18´s Nacken zu ihren Brustwarzen bis hin zu ihrem Kitzler. Mit viel Zungenspitzengefühl leckte sie den kleinen Berg. C 18´s Stöhnen wurde lauter und lauter. Schließlich leckte Videl mit ihrer gesamten Zunge über den Scheideneingang ihrer Freundin und begann in sie einzudringen. "Ab jetzt nenn ich dich Flinkes Händchen!", sagte Nr. 18 scherzhaft. Sie spürte wie die Finger von Videl sich immer tiefer in sie rein bohrten und genoß es sichtlich.  
  
Während sie gefingert und geleckt wurde spürte sie die zweite Hand von ihrem "Flinken Händchen" auf ihrer rechten Brust. Diese massierte die Rundung mit viel Gefühl und gab sich mühe, nicht zu fest zuzudrücken. Nach einiger Zeit schrie auch C 18 auf "oh gut ja ja ja ja... JAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Sie lagen wieder nebeneinander und sahen in den Himmel. Es war schon Nachmittag und Videl war der Meinung, dass sie wieder zurück fliegen sollten, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken. Sie wollten sich anziehen, doch da konnten sie nicht anders als sich wieder in die Arne zu fallen und sich zu küssen. Hastig öffneten sie ihre Büstenhalter wieder und warfen sie zu Boden. Ihre großen Brüste rieben sich aneinander und das macht beide unglaublich scharf. Ihre Slips waren auch schon von ihren Trägerinnen entfernt worden und so landeten die Finger der Einen in der feuchten Lustgrotten der jeweils Anderen.  
  
Sie steckten alles was sie fanden in sich hinein und empfanden die besten Orgasmen die sie je hatten... bis jetzt. Während sie sich gegenseitig mit Ästen, Blättern oder Kleidungsstücken befriedigten, leckten sie sich auch ihre empfindsamen Lustspender. Sie kamen unter lautem Gestöhne und legten sich wieder nebeneinander.  
  
Diesmal schafften sie es sich anzuziehen und wieder zurück zum Haus von Nr. 18 und Krillin zu fliegen. Sie hielten sich während des ganzen Fluges an den Händen. Als sie ankamen, begann die Fragerei. "Wo wart ihr denn? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", drang es von allen Seiten an ihre Ohren. "Tja Bluming Dails hat Schlußverkauf! Da konnten wir nicht anders und haben gleich den ganze Laden aufgekauft!", kam es aus Videl´s Mund gesprudelt. "Und wo sind die ganzen Sachen, die ihr eingekauft habt?", fragte Krillin und sah C 18 mit einem fragenden Blick an. "Wenn ich dir das sage, würdest du es dich gleich sehen wollen", antwortete Krillin´s Frau mit einem verführerischen Blick im Gesicht. "Verstehe...", entgegnete er und begann zu sabbern. Keiner ahnte, was an diesem Tag wirklich geschehen war. Aber des sollte nicht so bleiben...  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt! Geduldet euch dann erwartet euch noch ein Lemon 


End file.
